


You're Driving Home for Christmas

by AbschaumNo1



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas Ficlets [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, yes hello I miss Kuba please come back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: Lukasz and Kuba celebrate Christmas together





	You're Driving Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out to Momo, who wanted some Piszczykowski bromance <3 I'm always willing to deliver on that, sis!

Lukasz is really looking forward to Christmas this year. He has always liked the holidays, but this year they feel special. With Kuba gone to play in Wolfsburg this is the first time they get to spend any significant amount of time together, and Lukasz is really glad about it. He misses his best friend, and as much as they text and call each other it’s just not the same as having him here in Dortmund.  
Kuba doesn’t arrive until dinner time on Christmas Eve, and because he’s feeling home sick for the first time in a very long while, Lukasz uses the time to make a full Wigilia meal, all twelve dishes of it. He’s had to beg the recipes off his mother, and he probably should have felt more indignant about the doubt in her voice when she had wished him good luck with cooking it, but he’s too glad to have something to distract him.  
The dinner table is ready when Kuba arrives. Kuba raises an eyebrow as soon as he sees it, and Lukasz just shrugs. It may seem a little silly now, even to him, but he thinks Kuba gets what he means.  
Kuba’s his best friend, and Kuba’s home in all the intangible ways that come with being two guys from the same country living abroad. And Lukasz knows without asking that Kuba feels the same about him.


End file.
